1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curtain wall wherein each of the frame bodies for curtain wall units is formed by framing hollow vertical and horizontal members being constituted of extruded section members of a metal such as aluminium or any of aluminium alloys, and in order to achieve indoor air temperature conditioning, the air for conditioning such as cold air or hot air, or the air to be conditioned and the heat transmitting medium such as cold water or hot water etc. are allowed to flow through the hollow portions of the vertical and horizontal members to thereby enable the heat radiation by the frame bodies and the conditioned air blown out to a room from the outlets formed in the horizontal members to be utilized, and more particularly to a duct mounting structure for a prefabricated curtain wall adapted to supply the air for conditioning into the hollow portions of the vertical and horizontal members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in the prior art duct mounting structure for a curtain wall disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Specification No. 59-163009, the frame body of each curtain wall unit is formed by vertical and horizontal members of a metallic extruded section members having a first hollow portion and a second hollow portion, the first and second hollow portions being arranged to intercommunicate, the arrangement being made such that the conditioned air is allowed to flow through the first hollow portion and the heat transmitting medium is allowed to flow through the second hollow portion whereby achieving indoor air temperature conditioning by utilizing the heat radiation by the frame body.
In case of this prior art duct mounting structure, the ducts for supplying the air to be conditioned are interconnected, respectively, at the upper ends of the left and right vertical members forming the frame body of each curtain wall unit, and the arrangement is made such that the air is allowed to flow from the hollow portions of the vertical members into the hollow portion of the lower horizontal member, and therefore the air is not allowed to flow through the hollow portion of the upper horizontal member. As a result, the area available for heat radiation is reduced by the area of the upper horizontal member which is not utilized for heat radiation.
Further, in the above-mentioned prior art duct mounting structure, two ducts need to be interconnected for each curtain wall unit, so that the cost becomes expensive and much labor is required to interconnect the ducts.
Still further, in case of the above-mentioned duct mounting structure, the ducts are located on the upper parts of the left and right vertical members of the frame body of each curtain wall units, and therefore two lengths of pipings need to be provided for these ducts thus requiring troublesome piping work, and also one of the pipings must be laid at such a position as to avoid interference with a stud thus rendering the piping work more troublesome. Stating in brief, in one curtain wall, the two adjoining curtain wall units need normally to be mounted between the two adjacent studs, which results in one of the pipings interfering with one of the studs. Therefore, one of the pipings must be bent for installation so as not to interfere with the stud.